


Keeping it real

by MarmeLady_Orange



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Supernatural and Destiel, Mostly talking, They have wives, What the hell is Season 9 anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Cockles was real, would that be a reason for the actors to prefer not to see Destiel happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping it real

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have been wondering about for real. I did say something about that "theory" on Tumblr earlier this week. But I realised I had more to say on the subject. It's one thing to wonder, it's another to imagine it unraveling in your mind.
> 
> Then, of course, I had to share. 
> 
> Of course, that's just me being silly. I don't know anything about these people's personal lives. I could say they belong in a parallel universe.
> 
> (That's my second take on the subject… the first one will never see the light of day… or maybe… if I'm depressed enough! lol)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and don't hesitate to share your thoughts about this little idea.
> 
> ***

“Mish?” whispers Jensen to the man lying next to him.

“Mmmmh?”

“You awake?”

“I guess…” Misha offers back, turning on the bed to face his lover. “Got something on your mind?”

“Kinda, yeah…”

Misha doesn’t answer and moves his body closer to Jensen’s, eager for his warmth. He’d rather be napping before having to get back home but he fights it, curious of Jensen’s sudden serious tone.

“So?” he asks, looking at the glowing numbers on the clock next to Jensen. 9:34. He told Vicky he’d be home before midnight. There’s still hope for a quick snooze.

“I don’t think I want Dean and Cas to get together anymore.” Jensen finally says, unable to look at his lover in the eye.

“Why not? Wouldn’t it be weird to ignore last year’s build-up?”

“Maybe… but last year we weren’t… you know…”

“Fucking?”

“If that was all we were doing, I probably wouldn’t care.”

Pretty sure he won’t get to sleep now, Misha sits up on the bed, indian style, facing Jensen.

“Jay, what we do in our private lives doesn’t have anything to do with the show, or the characters. You know that.”

“Well, yeah, but… I kind of does too.” the younger man tries to explain, sitting up to mirror his friend’s position.

“How’s so?”

“You remember the French Mistake episode?”

“Of course…”

“Ok… they would have liked Danni to play herself, like Gen did.”

“I remember. You didn’t think it’d be a good idea.”

“Nope. Gen, it’s different, she had already been part of the show and even then, she was worried about it. But me, I didn’t want my personal life to get mixed up in the show. Like, at all!”

“So… what you’re saying is Dean and Cas getting together would be like a glimpse into your personal life?”

“Does that even make sense?”

He’d love to tell Jensen he was being overly dramatic, but Misha couldn’t really think of a way to tell him so. Because he was kind of right. The things he’d find online about the two of them, in character or not, were weird before they actually got together. Now, it was also very disturbing at times. And the things he’s read…

“You think I’m exaggerating, don’t you?”

“What? No, of course not… I actually get it, Jay.”

“It’s enough that people already think that we’re an item, I don’t know what would happen if Dean and Cas started making out.”

“They wouldn’t have us do that… it’s a family network.” Misha replies, amused.

“You know what I mean. It’s just… I’d rather we kept what we have between just us, you know?”

“And our wives, and Jared, and the network, and the crew…”

“Don’t be a smartass… you know what I mean.”

“I know.” smiles Misha before leaning to kiss Jensen.

It doesn’t take much more than that for both men to tangle up in each other again, kissing deeply, hands travelling on miles of naked skin. They lick, nip, grunt and moan, falling back to roll around in the already very rumpled bed sheets.

“Then what… about me…” breathes Misha between kisses.

“What about you?” Jensen asks, backing up.

“If this doesn’t happen, what’s my purpose on the show?” he answers, travelling a hand on Jensen’s freckled torso.

“You’re Cas, Dean’s guardian and best friend. It just won’t develop into anything more.”

“You know it won’t fly, right?”

“Why not?”

“Not after last season. It is expected that we… they… get together.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time fans don’t exactly get what they want. Look at me and Jare.”

“Yeah, well… incest is still pretty much frowned upon, you know.” mocks Misha.

“As is homosexuality.”

“And that’s just dumb, if you ask me.”

“Listen Mish, I’d be all for it, you know that. We had agreed on it last year. Hell, I’m banging a dude on the side, aren’t I?”

“And what a dude he is…”

“Shut up!” Jensen laughs. “It might give the execs a bit of trouble but I think we all can breeze through it.”

“We might. But you know now there won’t be any reason for them not to kill me off for good, right?”

“They better not!” just sighs Jensen before taking his lover back in his arms.

 

• • • • •

 

They have been renewed for a tenth season but Misha still doesn’t know if he’ll be part of the show. He has started to think he’d rather not come back, quite honestly. The way this season was going, there’s no way of knowing. It could easily go either way.

After shutting down the romantic arc between his and Jensen’s characters, his involvement in season 9 has been made less important, and very much different, than previously intended. Of course, he’s still getting paid as per his initial contract, but the fans are pissed. Understandably, since they would never know the real reasons behind Castiel’s less than regular appearances.

“I think they’re taking it a bit far.” Misha announces out of the blue to Jensen and Jared during lunch break.

“What? Who?” both of them reply, rightly confused.

“The writers… they’re making sure Dean and Cas don’t have scenes together. Like, ever!”

“Yeah, well… we did tell them we didn’t want the romance to happen.”

“Yeah! Why’s that again?” Jared asks, amused.

“Shut up, Jared. You know why!” Jensen chides, falsely annoyed.

“They didn’t have to cut off all interactions. The fans are pissed.” Misha just continues between mouthfuls of watermelon.

“We knew they would. They’ll get over it.”

“Not if he dies!” adds Jared, pointing to their dark haired friend.

“They won’t kill him, God keeps bringing him back.” Jensen grins, extending a hand to grab his lover’s knee.

“Don’t be so sure, Jay. Did you even see the show this year?”

“They clearly don’t know what to do with him anymore.” Jared offers before grabbing a handful of grapes.

“There’s no talk of me coming back next year.”

“It’s always that way.”

“No… last year we knew pretty early on. And the year before that too.”

“He’s right.”

“Doesn’t mean anything.”

All three men stop talking and occupy their hands and mouth with various fruits from the plate in front of them.

“I’m kind of wishing they’re done with Castiel, quite frankly.” breathes Misha after a little while.

“Why’s that?” inquires Jensen, keeping his eyes on the plate.

“Then I’ll be off to bigger and better things. Maybe. Or not… I could sell life-insurance maybe.”

“Yeah, right!” snorts Jensen.

“That won’t change anything. We might not see each other as much, but it wouldn’t be the end of us, you know that.”

“Aaaaaw…” cooes Jared.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be, Jared?” asks Jensen without looking at his friend.

“Nah, not really. But I’ll leave anyway. The two of you make my daily sugar intake bust.”

“Slack on the candies instead. We’re adorable.” mocks Misha in terms of goodbye.

As soon as Jared has left the trailer, Jensen moves closer to Misha with his chair and then makes him turn with his own chair. They’re face to face, Jensen encasing Misha’s knees between his.

“Look at me, man!” he orders him softly.

“No need to freak out, we don’t…” Misha starts to say, meeting his lover’s stare.

“I’m not freaking out, just listen to me, okay?”

“Fine…”

“I just want you to know that whatever you chose to do, it’s okay.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yeah! It won’t be like last time.”

“Last time, I didn’t get to decide, and neither did you.”

“Whatever… Just know that I won’t be pissed if you decide to go. I’ll be sad, but I won’t be pissed.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Just that, if you were offered to stay on the show and really didn’t want to, then I’d understand, that’s all. Especially since it’s pretty much my fault if your storyline kinda sucks this year.”

Misha laughs and grabs Jensen’s face, grazing his thumbs on the stubbled cheeks.

“It doesn’t suck that bad. I just don’t get to see you as much, that’s true, but it’s still a steady job. And it’s a great pool for gathering minions.”

Jensen guffaws at his lover’s words.

“And don’t say it’s your fault, that’s just stupid. As if I’m just a puppet. I agreed with you, for all the same reasons.”

“No, I know, I’m sorry. But would you have suggested it?”

“I guess we’ll never know now, will we?” Misha replies with a sly grin before planting a noisy smooch to the other man’s lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything… you can't own people. What are you even saying? 
> 
> Bad reader! Bad! No go kneel in the corner and think about what you've done!
> 
>  
> 
> (Imagine owning Misha or Jensen or Jared though… scooch over, I'm joining you in that corner.)


End file.
